


Tumblr request: The Uchiha Mistaken for Strippers

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Modern Police AU, Other, Shisui knows best AU, shut up you fools AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: fineillsignup said: Uchiha police mistaken for strippers





	Tumblr request: The Uchiha Mistaken for Strippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, yunyu/fineillsignup! <3 This was too much fun to write, hahaha!  
> (Everyone go read yunyu's fanfic, too! It's amazing.)

In full uniform, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui stood at attention, stone-faced, as their CO dressed them down.

“How did this happen?”  
  
“We answered a call, sir.”

“What kind of call was it?”

“A call for assistance, sir.”

“...”

“There was amisunderstanding, sir.”

“Indeed.”

“We did our civic duty to serve and protect.”

“Indeed.”

“There was a large group of women to protect.”

“Indeed.”

“And it brought in extra revenue— _mph._ ”

Sasuke rubbed his side where Shisui had elbowed him.

Their CO glared at them with his beady eyes.

“One of them seems to have searched our names and requested us personally to attend to their calls for assistance.”

“One did, did she?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And ‘answering the call’ involved you taking off your clothes and dancing to Lady Gaga?”

The men wisely remained silent.

Their CO looked down at his notes. “While making impromptu use of a cane, a chair, and... do I want to know what the scaffolding and buckets of water were for?”

“Probably not, sir.”

Their CO sighed.

“I trust I do not need to tell you this is not to repeat itself. You are members of the Konoha PD, and you are expected to behave as pillars of the community.”

Sasuke raised his hand at the mention of ‘pillars of the community’, and Shisui pulled it back down in a smooth, silent motion.

“I hate to say this, but I would have expected similar shenanigans from you, Sasuke, and even you, Shisui. But Itachi, I am most surprised and disappointed.”

Itachi raised his hand, and again Shisui pulled it back down.

“—and this is the third time this month!” railed the CO.

“Henceforth we will perform our duties as laid out in our code of conduct and in complete compliance with all regulations and expectations as members of the Konoha Police Department,” promised Shisui. Itachi and Sasuke nodded at his side.

“If I hear even a hint of any further misconduct—“

Shisui sighed as he pulled both Sasuke and Itachi’s hands down, as they prepared to contest the suggestion of misconduct.

“Understood,” said Shisui.

As the trio exited their CO’s office, they paused near their department entrance.

“What should we do now?”

Itachi looked between Shisui and Sasuke.

“Take it on the road.”

  
**THE END**


End file.
